Ada Apa Denganmu?
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Tiba-tiba kau berubah belakangan ini setelah 3 bulan kita menikah. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Mind to Read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note :** AU, Maybe OOC.

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA._

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Ada Apa Denganmu?**

**Pairing** : GgioSoi

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

**Genre** : Humor/Family

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Hari itu adalah hari yang sibuk bagi Ggio Vega di tempat kerjanya. Tanpa lelah ia tetap bekerja, meski kadang mata dan badannya lelah. Ggio yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya demi menikahi seorang gadis itu, berusaha agar sebisa mungkin selalu menyenangkan hati istrinya. Meski kadang-kadang, ia tak paham dengan sikap aneh istrinya. Seperti saat ini...

"_Welcome to our family time... welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin' there is nothing we won't do,_" HP lelaki berambut gelap yang dikepang pendek itu memekik kencang. Memberitahukan pada pria imut itu, bahwa ada SMS yang masuk. Ggio mengintip layar ponselnya sejenak, dan alisnya mengernyit saat melihat nama istrinya terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, ya? Kok tumben-tumbenan Soifon SMS?" gumamnya heran. Tak sabar, lelaki bermata emas itu membuka SMS-nya dan membacanya dengan teliti.

'_Amenorrhea adalah gangguan yang umumnya terjadi pada wanita pada saat datang bulan dimana wanita tersebut tidak mendapatkan haidnya selama beberapa waktu. Amenorrhea juga bisa disebabkan karena stress, kelelahan, dan faktor-faktor lain..._' Ggio _sweatdrop_ demi membaca kata-kata tersebut di layar ponselnya. '_Apaan, nih?_' pikirnya bingung.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, jari-jari kurus lelaki mungil bermata emas itu segera menekan beberapa nomor pada _keypad_ di ponselnya, menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, dan menunggu telepon darinya diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana. Lama Ggio menunggu, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara merdu yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"_Hallo?_"

"Soi-chan salah kirim SMS, ya? _Nii-chan_ nggak perlu SMS yang seperti itu!" tanya Ggio pada istrinya yang berada nun jauh di rumah sana tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"_Justru itu, __**Nii**__! Soifon mau memberitahu __**Nii**__ kalau Soifon—_" belum sempat Soifon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ggio sudah memotongnya.

"Mengidap Amnesia?"

"_Amenorrhea!_" tukas Soifon ketus. Tak suka suaminya seenaknya saja memplesetkan istilah yang baru saja ia sebutkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pria berambut gelap berkepang itu tergelak dan segera berujar. "Soi-chan mau ke dokter? Nanti _Nii-chan_ antar sepulang kerja. Tenang saja, _Nii-chan_ tetap sayang sama Soi-chan, kok! Kalau misalkan itu yang Soi-chan ragukan dari _Nii-chan_!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Ggio menutup teleponnya. Pria muda bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafas panjang. '_Semoga saja istriku tidak kenapa-napa,_' doanya dalam hati. Meski demikian, Ggio gelisah juga. Siapa yang tahu kalau istrinya tetap 'baik-baik saja'?

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di Las Noches's Bilyard...

"_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring. Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you,_" HP milik Ggio kembali memekik. Dengan gerakan kilat, tangan kurus pria itu sudah memencet tombol HP dan menyahut panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Baru saja mengobrol beberapa menit, raut wajah pria muda bermata emas itu memucat. "I, iya! Iya! _Nii-chan_ akan segera pulang sekarang! Po, pokoknya Soi-chan tunggu saja dengan tenang, ya? OK?" sahut Ggio tergagap-gagap. Nampaknya ia sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya di telepon barusan.

"MATI AKU!" seru Ggio panik. Tangannya sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya ke sebuah tas kulit berwarna hitam dan berlari keluar dari tempat bilyar itu.

"Hoi, Ggio! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Tesla Lindocruz, teman sekerjanya Ggio sekaligus lawannya dalam bermain bilyar. Alis Tesla mengernyit saking herannya dengan sikap panik tak wajarnya pria imut berkepang itu.

"PULANG!" jawab Ggio tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah pria berambut _dirty_ _blonde_ dan bermata coklat muda—alias Tesla—yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Jiaaahhh! Takut sama istri diaaa?" gerutu Tesla kesal.

Sesampainya di rumah pun, Ggio tak luput dari masalah. Contohnya saja saat makan malam bersama istrinya, Shaolin Fon atau biasa dipanggil Soifon. Wanita berambut biru tua panjang itu bertanya pada suaminya, kenapa dia makannya sedikit.

Ggio menatap mata abu-abu wanita yang tiga bulan lalu dia nikahi itu dengan penuh suka cita. Istri yang sangat ia sayangi sejagat raya!

"Tadi siang kan, _Nii-chan_ melahap _siomay_ dan _siao lung pao_ buatan Soi-chan sampai sebaskom!" jawab Ggio seraya menatap ke bola mata Soifon. Mata ekspresif yang membuatnya serasa melihat bidadari.

Soifon menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibir mungilnya. "Artinya _siomay_ dan _siao lung pao_ buatan Soi-chan enak, dong?"

"Humm, yaa... agak sedikit asin, tapi—" belum sempat Ggio menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Soifon sudah memangkas.

"ASIN? ASIN KOK DIHABISIN SAMPAI SEGITU BANYAKNYA?"

Ggio mengacak-acak rambutnya. '_Aduh, mulai lagi, deh!_' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Soi-chan..." panggil Ggio lembut, mencoba memberi penjelasan pada sang istri tercinta.

"Nggak! Soifon nggak mau denger! _Nii-chan_ jahat!" seru Soifon seraya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Ggio tak mau kalah. Ia tetap berusaha untuk membujuk istri tersayangnya itu. "Soi-chan..."

"Nggak mau denger!" ujar Soifon ketus.

Ggio pun hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi istrinya yang tengah mengambek itu. Lelaki bermata emas itu berpikir, ini mungkin belum seberapa jika dibanding beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi, sungguh! Ggio nggak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh istrinya beberapa hari setelah ini. Syukur-syukur sih, jadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Tapi, mungkin saja jadi jauh lebih buruk daripada sekarang.

* * *

Bagi Ggio, menikah dengan Soifon merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Di saat ia sedang gusar dengan tuntutan orang tua akan status lajang di umurnya yang sudah 26 tahun, ia bertemu Soifon di _Facebook_. Proses pacaran mereka pun terbilang unik karena hanya teruntai lewat kata-kata di dunia maya. Setelah setahun mereka berpacaran, akhirnya Ggio nekat terbang dari Osaka ke kota kecil Karakura demi wanita yang memberinya arti sangat besar dalam kehidupannya.

Soifon itu ibarat sebuah keajaiban kecil yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Ggio. Dan bagi wanita berambut biru tua panjang dan bermata abu-abu itu, Ggio adalah pangeran impian yang selama ini hanya berani berkuda di dalam mimpinya.

Tepat setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-27, Ggio mengajukan cuti ke bos besar Espadacell—perusahaan penyelia pulsa _all-in-one_ se-Jepang—dan terbang ke Tokyo untuk menjemput orang tuanya. Dua hari kemudian, pesta pernikahan antara Ggio dan Soifon pun berlangsung meriah. Dan entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tuhan, di saat pasangan pengantin baru itu tengah merencanakan kepindahan Soifon ke Osaka, bos besar Espadacell mengatakan akan membuka cabang Espadacell di kota kecil Karakura.

Tiga bulan sudah Ggio resmi menjadi suami Soifon dan sikap wanita bertubuh mungil itu akhir-akhir ini kerap membuat Ggio bingung. Kadang adem-ayem, kadang hujan badai plus petir menggelegar. Berbagai aturan aneh pun mulai diterapkan oleh Soifon.

_Pertama, Ggio-__**nii**__ nggak boleh pulang telat. _

'_Bisa diusahakan, tapi nggak janji, deh!_' keluh Ggio dalam hati.

_Kedua, __**Nii-chan**__ nggak boleh bermain bilyar lama-lama._

'_Yaelah, emangnya kenapa, sih? Di rumah ada setan, ya? Kok sendirian aja takut?_' Ggio ngedumel lagi dalam hati. Alis pria berambut gelap berkepang itu sampai keriting saking herannya.

_Ketiga, __**Nii-chan**__ harus banyak makan biar gemuk!_

Mata emas Ggio terbelalak kaget demi mendengar peraturan yang satu itu. Satu tangannya memilin sejumput poninya, dan meringis pelan. Tak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya gemuk gara-gara banyak makan. Sepertinya Ggio harus mempersiapkan mental untuk diejek karena hal yang satu ini.

_Keempat, kemeja kerja yang dipakai __**Nii-chan**__ nggak boleh lecek! _

'_Bujug buneng! Aku kan kerja seharian! Gimana caranya bikin kemeja biar tetap rapi seharian?_' gerutu Ggio dalam hati.

_Kelima, Ggio-__**nii**__ hanya boleh mendengarkan lagunya Phil Collins._

Ok, kalau untuk yang satu ini Ggio bisa menyanggupinya dengan senang hati. Soalnya _You'll Be In My Heart_ milik _Phil Collins_ akan selalu jadi soundtrack kisah cinta mereka berdua selain _Because of You_ milik _Beyonce_. Satu masalah terpecahkan, tapi bagaimana dengan 4 aturan yang lainnya? Ggio hanya menelan ludah. Nggak sanggup membayangkannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat Ggio pergi kerja... Nanao—teman satu SMP sampai kuliahnya Soifon—sengaja bertandang ke rumah mungil Soifon untuk ngerumpi. Sekalian juga membicarakan tentang seputar rumah tangga mereka. Biasalah kalau ibu-ibu ngumpul pasti bawaannya ngegosip! Contohnya ya, seperti sekarang ini!

"EH? HAMIL?" seru Soifon kaget. Wanita cantik berambut biru tua panjang yang biasa dikepang dua itu membelalakkan mata abu-abunya yang indah ketika Nanao mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu tatkala Soifon menceritakan kalau dia terlambat datang bulan.

"Lho? Kok kaget? Harusnya kan bahagia dong, Soi!" tukas wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam yang selalu digelung ketat itu dengan penuh keheranan.

"Darimana kamu bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku lagi hamil, Nanao?" tanya Soifon, yang masih nggak percaya dengan kata-kata Nanao.

"Lah, kamu kan punya suami! Kalau sampai terlambat datang bulan, itu artinya kamu sedang hamil!" jawab Nanao dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Nanao! Kamu kan tahu kalau aku waktu SMA dulu juga sering terlambat datang bulan. Apalagi kalau kecapekan habis ekstra kurikuler dan kegiatan OSIS, bisa sampai 3 bulan nggak datang bulan! Jangan asal nuduh!" Soifon masih saja menyangkal omongan Nanao tentang dirinya.

"Ck, ck, ck! Coba deh periksa ke dokter kandungan. Biar jelas, gitu!" Nanao kembali mencoba memberi saran.

"Tapi aku nggak ngerasa lagi hamil, kok!" tukas Soifon yang masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Yaelah!" seru Nanao gemas.

Siang itu, Ggio sengaja tidak makan siang di rumah. Pria tampan berambut gelap berkepang itu sengaja mendatangi rumah ibu mertuanya—Yoruichi—untuk makan siang di sana. Sekalian untuk curhat tentunya. Memang sih, kesannya ABG banget. Tapi sejujurnya semua manusia itu butuh curhat, tak peduli berapapun umurnya.

Ggio sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Soifon yang kian hari kian KEDAS—alias Kejam, Egois, Dengki, Arogan, Sadis. Tadi malam... dengan sangat tega dan senyum iblis terpampang di bibir mungilnya, Soifon membiarkan Ggio tersenyum dan memuji _Kare Rice_-nya yang rasanya luar biasa sangat pedas sekali! Tiga bulan menikah, dua bulan terakhir sikap Soifon berubah 180 derajat!

"Saya harus bagaimana, Ma?" tanya Ggio frustasi. Sementara itu, sebelah tangannya mengacak kepangan rambutnya yang semula terikat rapi. Wajahnya terlihat super kucel dan _mengerikan_! Bayangkan saja wajah orang stress pada umumnya! Hiiiyyy, sereeeeeemmm!

Bu Yoruichi tersenyum maklum demi melihat tampang stress yang sangat mengerikan menantunya itu. "Coba ajak istrimu ke dokter, Ggio," Bu Yoruichi mencoba memberi usul.

Kening Ggio langsung terlipat-lipat mendengar usulan ibu mertuanya itu. "Kok ke dokter sih, Ma? Bukannya ke psikiater?"

"Duh, kamu ini memang harus banyak belajar jadi suami. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau menikah, hah?" tanya Bu Yoruichi yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Eeeenggg, tiga bulan... lebih dua hari gi... tu... Ma..." Ggio seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi buruk! Dipeluknya Mama Yoruichi erat.

"Belum tentu lho, Ggio. Coba cek dulu!" saran Bu Yoruichi lagi, kali ini lebih terlihat seperti sedang memaksa.

"IYA, MAMA! I WILL!" seru Ggio sebal.

"Begitu, dong! Hehehehehe..." Bu Yoruichi memampang cengiran khasnya di wajah cantiknya, membuat tampang Ggio semakin merengut karena bete.

* * *

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us,_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_[You'll be in my heart, Phil Collins]_

Sejak subuh suara Phil Collins yang merdu melengking itu memenuhi kamar. Demi Soifon, Ggio rela mengirimkan surat izin sakit ke kantor. Usai berdoa dan membaca _Bible_, Ggio mempersiapkan batin untuk jadi PRT dadakan.

Ggio membersihkan kamar seraya memperhatikan wajah Soifon yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan iler di sudut bibir. Damai sekali kelihatannya, Ggio tak bisa membayangkan jika istrinya itu saat bangun. WOW! Sudah seperti _Ryujin Jakka_ yang sedang ngamuk!

Usai merapikan kamar, Ggio buru-buru menyapu rumah mungil mereka dan menyiram tanaman. Saat pakaian-pakaian kotor digasak mesin cuci, Ggio menyiapkan sarapan favorit Soifon—_Gyoza_ dan _fu yung hay_.

Ggio menatap puas hasil pekerjaannya. Kamar bersih, rumah bersih, cucian sudah di jemuran, dapur bersih, dan sarapan telah tersedia di atas meja. Tadaaaaaa! Sempurna!

Pria bermata emas itu segera bergegas ke kamarnya dan membangunkan istri tercintanya. Dielusnya pipi mulus Soifon yang agak _chubby_ itu dan dipencetnya hidung mungil nan mancung milik wanita bertubuh mungil itu. Soifon nampak gondok dengan apa yang dilakukan Ggio padanya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap memejamkan mata abu-abu indahnya. Berpura-pura tidur.

"Soifon~! Bangun, Sayang! Sarapan! Hari ini pergi sama _Nii-chan_, ya?" kata Ggio lembut. Senyum manis tipikal terpampang di wajahnya, sehingga membuatnya nampak bercahaya dan tampan luar biasa bagaikan malaikat.

Sayangnya, Soifon pura-pura tak mendengarkan panggilan lembut penuh kasih dan bujuk rayunya Ggio. Wanita bermata abu-abu itu masih betah memejamkan mata. Ggio menghela nafas panjang, tapi ia bukanlah lelaki yang mudah menyerah. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut Keroro Gunso, cowok yang juga bertubuh mungil itu segera melancarkan taktiknya.

"Habis pergi sama _Nii-chan_, kita ke butik Ruiiro Kujaku. Nyari apa saja yang Soi-chan mau," bisik Ggio dengan nada setengah merayu.

"Yang bener, _Nii_?" Soifon terlonjak. Ggio terpaku di tempatnya. _Shock_ dengan reaksi Soifon yang di luar perkiraan. "Soi-chan ingiiiinnn banget pakai blus seperti yang dikenakan wanita-wanita Indian itu, _Nii-chan_! Oya, sama selop coklatnya juga, ya? Hihihihi..."

Ggio masih terdiam di tempatnya. Detik berikutnya, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tak habis pikir dengan sikap istrinya yang seperti anak kecil baru dibelikan mainan. Ribut abis!

'_Heran, deh! Wanita kalau giliran diajak belanja ke butik kok semangat banget, yah? Mana tuh si banci bohay suka ngedipin mata ke aku. Kalau sampai Soifon cemburu gimana, nih? Hhhhhhh..._' keluh Ggio dalam hati.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Soifon segera duduk di ruang makan. Soifon bahkan tak memberi pujian akan sarapan buatan suaminya tercinta—Ggio—ataupun kondisi rumah yang bersih, sejuk, asri, indah. Wanita bermata abu-abu itu cuek-cuek saja akan perubahan signifikan di rumahnya itu. Barulah ketika mobil _Volks Wagon _Ggio terparkir di pelataran gedung bercat hijau muda, Soifon berkomentar.

"_Nii-chan_? Kita mau ngapain ke sini?"

"Hehehehehe... Baca dong, Sayang!" jawab Ggio sambil cengengesan. Telunjuk ramping milik pria manis berambut gelap itu menunjuk ke suatu arah. Mata abu-abu Soifon mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh suaminya. Sedetik kemudian, wanita bertubuh mungil itu tercengang kaget demi melihat papan yang bertuliskan "dr. Neliel Tu Oderschvank, ahli kandungan".

Mulut Soifon sontak berkicau bak burung beo tatkala Ggio menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Hingga sampai ke ruang praktek sang dokter pun, Soifon terus saja memprotes suaminya itu.

"Kenapa Soi-chan dibawa ke sini, _Nii_? Iiihhh, Soi-chan kan, baik-baik saja!"

Ggio berusaha untuk mengabaikan ceracauan istrinya itu dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan istrinya ke tempat itu pada dokter muda cantik berambut hijau toska panjang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Ia pikir dengan mengacuhkan Soifon, maka wanita itu akan terdiam dengan sendirinya. Tetapi nampaknya, perkiraannya itu salah. Soifon terus saja memprotes apa yang dilakukan oleh Ggio, sampai telinga sensitif Ggio menangkap celotehan paling sadis yang bahkan sampai membuat dokter Neliel tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Nii-chan_ kan nggak cukup perkasa untuk membuat Soi-chan hamil dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan!"

Sungguh, rasanya... Ggio seperti ingin pingsan saja saat itu juga! AAAAGGGHHH!

* * *

Masih terngiang ucapan dokter Neliel yang lemah lembut itu dua hari lalu di telinga Ggio. Kadang kalau mengingat-ingatnya malah bikin Ggio tambah _gedeg_ saking sebalnya.

**Flashback...**

"_Istri Anda cukup kuat untuk kehamilannya yang pertama. Yaaahh, mungkin untuk masalah ngidam... dia tidak akan meminta macam-macam. Tapi sebagai kompensasinya—"_

_Ggio segera memangkas ucapan dokter Neliel yang masih menggantung itu. "Marah-marah?"_

"_Yaaahh, gitu deh!" sahut dokter Neliel seraya memampang cengiran lebar di wajahnya._

_Ggio menggerutu dalam hati._ '_**Itu sih saja, Dok! Dia kalau ngidam, inginnya ngamuk-ngamuk dan marah-marah melulu ke saya! Bahkan sampai kepengen bunuh saya pakai racun tikus lagi!**_'

**End of Flashback...**

Tapi bisikan lemah lembut dokter itu masih membuai di telinga Ggio walaupun dua hari telah berlalu sejak itu. Dan dia yang selalu melabeli dirinya sebagai suami yang baik, sayang pada istri, dan lain sebagainya, harus pasrah pada nasib bila keadaannya memang harus seperti itu. Pokoknya _Anything For You_, dah! Biar harus dimaki-maki, dihina-hina, disuruh tidur di luar dan dibiarkan dikerubungi nyamuk, hingga disuruh pakai parfum perempuan pun GGIO RELA!

Hari ini saja ketika Ggio sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain _gamewatch_, tiba-tiba saja Soifon menjerit meminta susu pada Ggio. Pria itu terlonjak kaget dan segera menyahut istrinya. Takutnya kalau tidak dijawab, nanti malah semakin menjadi-jadi deh ngamuknya!

Setelah Ggio membuatkan segelas susu coklat untuk Soifon, pria bermata emas itu mencoba membujuk istrinya dibarengi tawa khasnya yang renyah. "Ibu-ibu kalau lagi hamil harus banyak minum susu, begitu kata dokter Neliel!" gurau Ggio, masih dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya.

"Huuummm?" gumam Soifon polos.

"Ayo, Sayang. Diminum susunya!" ucap Ggio lembut seraya mengasongkan gelas susu itu pada istrinya.

Soifon menggeleng pelan. Ggio langsung ketar-ketir. '_Waduh! Kumat lagi, deh! Bahayaaaaa!_' jerit Ggio panik dalam hati.

"Ayo dong, Soi-chan!" kata Ggio masih mencoba membujuk.

"Maunya disuapin sama _Nii-chan_," jawab Soifon datar tanpa ekspresi—hanya bola matanya saja yang tetap ekspresif yang membuat Ggio tetap bertahan. Karena pandangan mata istrinya itulah yang sangat berarti bagi Ggio.

* * *

**Soifon's POV**

Humm, mulanya sih aku tak sadar kalau sedang hamil. Tapi entah kenapa kalau ngeliat Ggio-_nii_, bawaannya ingin marah-marah melulu ke _Nii-chan_! Yah, sejujurnya sih aku sayang banget sama dia, dan nggak nyesel deh punya suami seperti dia. Nyeselnya sih sedikit, tapi puasnya banyak! Hehehehe...

_Nii-chan_ itu cowok unik yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa bak orang stress. Apalagi pas dia tiba-tiba dengan nekatnya datang ke rumahku hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa cintanya adalah cinta sejati dan bukannya cinta _cyber_ semata... WUIH! Bikin kagum, deh! Meski sebenarnya tanpa melakukan semua itupun, aku memang sudah mencintai Ggio-_nii_ sepenuh hati!

Saking uniknya Ggio-_nii_, aku sampai ingin banget lho, mencampur kemenyan sama rokok lisong sekilo ke _siomay_ _Nii-chan_! Habisnya, Ggio-_nii_ orangnya nggak bisa romantis, sih! Mana ada orang romantis yang bawaannya ketawa-ketawa melulu? Hahaha... :P

Setelah saya tahu kalau saya hamil, saya jadi makin sayaaang deh sama _Nii-chan_! Malahan Soi-chan inginnya manja-manjaan terus sama _Nii-chan_! Hehe, senang sih melihat tampang _Nii-chan_ yang Ikhlas-Ikhlas Nggak Ikhlas itu! Hihihi...

_At least, you're my best husband for me_, Ggio-_nii_! _Love you forever_!

* * *

**Ggio's POV**

Sebenarnya saya bukanlah pria tak laku yang hobi nyari jodoh via biro jodoh ataupun internet. Tapi banyak yang bilang kalau saya ini terlihat seperti bocah kemarin sore. Sehingga tak jarang kalau para wanita yang saya coba tembak mengira saya ini anak kecil. Padahal saya ini sudah berusia lebih dari 25 tahun! Hhhhh...

Sejak saya mengenal sesosok wanita bernama Soifon di _Facebook_, saya benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya lagi! Kebetulan Soi-chan (saya harus memanggilnya seperti itu. _Her rules, you know_?) bilang kalau dia lagi jomblo, makanya langsung deh saya tembak dan... diterima! Yeeeeyyyy!

Saya pun akhirnya berpacaran dengan Soi-chan dan berusaha membuktikan padanya kalau cinta saya tak hanya sebatas cinta sesaat saja. Saya ingin membuktikan kalau saya memang benar-benar cinta padanya. Saat bertemu dengan Soi-chan pun saya nggak _shock_-_shock_ amat, soalnya wanita yang saya pilih itu memang secantik bidadari dari khayangan! Hehehehe...

Tiga minggu menikah, semuanya tak ada masalah. Baik-baik saja. Yaaa, ibaratkan hidup penuh dengan romantisme tiada akhir. Siang, malam, sore, pagi... ngerayu dan memuji-muji dia, jalan teruuusss! Tapi belakangan, sikap Soi-chan jadi super aneh dan bikin saya nggak habis pikir. Bahkan saya sempat stress gara-gara ini. Ternyata, eh ternyata... Soi-chan lagi hamil, _bow_! Astaganaga!

Meski sekarang Soi-chan jadi super manja ke saya, suka marah-marah ke saya, dan minta ini-itu sama saya... saya akan coba melakukan segala yang terbaik untuknya. Kan saya ini suaminya. Kalau nggak ke saya, ke siapa lagi dia akan bermanja? Mama Yoruichi? Nggak mungkin, lah! Ke cowok lain? Hoho, mau saya kirim ke neraka dengan _katana_? *senyum iblis*

Yaahh, pokoknya _You'll Be In My Heart _dan _Because of You_ akan selalu jadi _soundtrack_ kehidupan kami. Baik di masa lalu, kini, dan nanti. Asalkan kau tahu saja, Soi-chan... seperti apapun kau berubah ataupun seperti apapun _Nii-chan_ berubah nanti, _Nii-chan_ akan selalu menyayangimu dan percayalah! Cinta _Nii-chan_ terhadapmu tak akan pernah luntur sedikit pun! Errr, kalau perubahan saya sih, pastinya jadi lebih melar ke samping seperti _that rules number three_! Hahahaha...

# **OWARI** #

A/N : Euh, kenapa saya membuat Ggio jadi Susis alias suami _sieun_ istri, ya? (maksudnya suami takut istri). Sumpah, saya nggak bermaksud membashing Ggio dan juga Soifon. Saya membuat fic ini murni hanya untuk humor saja kok! Swear!

Errr, mengenai panggilan nii-chan... itu sengaja saya buat. Soalnya kebanyakan orang China sih, manggil suaminya dengan sebutan 'Kakak'. *emangnya Soifon orang China, ya? Nggak tau deh!* Maaf, kalau aneh dan jelek.

Sumpah deh, saya pas nulis fic ini lebih banyak ketawanya, dari pada ngetiknya. LOLOLOL

Oke deh, daripada saya cuap-cuap ga jelas, keberatankah kalian meninggalkan sepucuk review? Kritik dan saran diterima! Key? **IF DON'T MIND, PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
